


Harder

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble tag 7 [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February Celebrates Black Women, Light BDSM, Restraints, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Quit being a tease.Dosomething, or I'm not letting you tie me up again."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Gotham: Barbara/Tabitha - Tease" for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble tag 7 and for Femslash February + Femslash February Celebrates Black Women!

The leather loop of the riding crop brushes over Barbara's tense stomach, just above the lace of her underwear. She's dotted with small welts that are already healing, and when Tabitha brings her arm back up, Barbara bites her lip, sure that this is going to be _the_ strike, the hit that she's been craving since the moment Tabitha pulled the crop out from underneath the bed. 

But Tabitha's next blow is just as weak as the others. It barely even _stings._

"Tabby,"she snaps, leaning up as far as her restraints allow, "I'm getting bored." 

"No, you're not," Tabitha responds, absently flicking the riding crop against the curve of Barbara's bare breast. It _almost_ hurts, and she shudders in delight. "If you were bored, you'd have worked your way out of those," she continues, nodding towards the ropes binding Barbara's wrists to the headboard. 

"I said I'm _getting_ bored," Barbara retorts. "Quit being a tease. _Do_ something, or I'm not letting you tie me up again." For a moment, Tabitha doesn't move or speak, and Barbara starts pulling at the restraints with her wrists, searching for weak spots. Finally, Tabitha shrugs and slaps the crop against her palm. 

"Okay. I'm getting bored too." 

The words have barely left her mouth when the leather loop slaps into the tender flesh of Barbara's thigh with a crisp _snap_. Barbara immediately stops pulling at the ropes and arches her back, silently asking for more.

This time, Tabitha gives her what she wants.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
